Uma história meio ao contrário
by Nalu Tom-Tom DK
Summary: Você se lembra dos personagens de Naruto? Sabe as personalidades, desejos e sonhos de cada um deles? Esqueça! Porque esta história é o oposto de Naruto ao contrário do inverso... quase isso... ou viceversa... n.n'
1. Apresentações às avessas

**Outra fic nossa! Essa foi mais para relaxar, mas ficou engraçada XD  
Dica: Para facilitar a imaginação, pense os personagens com roupas que combine com suas novas personalidades! Acredite, isso ajuda muito n.n**

**((comentários (in)úteis da autora))  
**

* * *

**Oposto de Naruto ou vice-versa, uma história meio ao contrário**

**_Capítulo I – Apresentações às avessas_**

Este texto conta a história de um garoto muito inteligente e um tanto tímido, mais vulgarmente chamado de _nerd_. Parecia um garoto sortudo pois vinha de uma família rica, mas seu pai era o yondaime(quarto) presidente de uma famosa empresa. O emprego o fazia viajar constantemente, não tendo tempo nenhum para cuidar do filho, apesar de ser maior de idade. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha notícias de seu pai que já se esquecera até seu nome, sendo obrigado a chamá-lo de Yondaime mesmo. O nome desta infeliz criatura que vivia a situação descrita acima era Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sempre teve poucos amigos. Desde pequeno estudava mais e falava menos do que qualquer criança normal. Esta situação o perseguia até na faculdade. Não se preocupava em chamar atenção, deixava esta tarefa para quem gostava. No caso, um garoto que sempre fora da sua sala, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke se esforçava desesperadamente para ter a atenção de todos, nem que para isto acontecer, fosse o palhaço da turma. Contava desde situações incríveis até piadas (com ou sem graça). Era um sujeito muito chato na opinião de Naruto, mas pelo menos ele conseguia o que queria: atenção.

Outra coisa que perturbava Naruto era a Haruno Sakura, uma garota que gostava dele, mas ela era muito escandalosa, fazendo-o passar vergonha constantemente.

A sala de aula onde Naruto (("infelizmente", pensava Naruto)) frequentava, havia mais gente estranha. O Sasuke e a Sakura eram apenas exemplos. Havia a Ino, que se preocupava mais com as outras pessoas do que com ela mesma; o Shikamaru, que gostava de tudo, por isso era ocupado demais; o Chouji, um garoto que se preocupava demais com a própria aparência; o Shino e o Kiba, os irmãos tinham um pavor inacreditável por insetos e cachorros, respectivamente; a Hinata, uma garota explosiva, boca suja e muito atrevida; Rock Lee, relaxado, não fazia nada o dia inteiro; Tenten, super popular, amiga de todos; Neji não pode ouvir uma piada sem graça do Sasuke que começa a rir; Gaara, um cara metido a rippie, muito pacífico, era ele quem acalmava as brigas; Temari, uma garota meiga, tímida, mas não tanto quanto Naruto; Kankuro tentava ser amigo, mas as pessoas o achavam chato; Haku era um repetente, portanto mais velho que todos, um tanto mau encarado; e mais algumas outras figuras bizarras que Naruto não gosta nem de pensar.

-Narutooooo!!! Naruto-kuuuuunnn!!! Você não quer se sentar do meu lado?-gritava Sakura-guardei um lugar para você!

-Errr... Sakura-chan, não grite... por favor-Naruto começara a corar.

-Aaahhh, cala a boca, Sakura!-gritava Hinata-Você não está vendo que eu estou tentando me concentrar?!?

-Hahaha, essa é boa, Hinata!-riu Sasuke-Você? Se concentrar? É mais fácil o Kiba começar a gostar de cachorros do que você querer se concentrar em alguma coisa!-todos caíram na risada, menos Hinata, ainda estressada e Kiba, envergonhado.

-Querido, só porque você não sabe um terço da minha vida, não precisa fazer piadinhas sem graça-disse Hinata, um pouco mais calma-E para sua informação, estou escrevendo um livro que pretendo publicar.

-Finalmente vai fazer algo útil, em vez de só ficar pegando todos os homens da cidade-disse Sakura.

-E O QUE VOCÊ TEM A VER COM A MINHA VIDA?-gritou Hinata-Eu vou escrever um livro e vai ser um sucesso, vocês vão ver!

-Eu não conseguiria escrever um livro... dá muito trabalho-remungou Rock Lee.

-Parece ser muito legal! Eu escreveria um se eu tivesse tempo-se interessou Shikamaru.

-Depende, escrever livros engorda?-perguntou Chouji.

-Claro que não, Chouji-disse Tenten-o que engorda é ser folgado igual o Rock Lee.

-Que tem eu?-perguntou Lee.

-Nada-respondeu Tenten.

-Hinataaaaa, posso te ajudar a escrever?-perguntou Kankuro.

-NÃO!!!-respondeu, não só a dona do futuro livro como toda a turma.

-Já basta um para escrever um livro ruim-disse Shino.

-MEU LIVRO NÃO É RUIM, SEU...!!!-berrou Hinata partindo para cima de Shino.

-Caramba, calem a boca, todo mundo! Vocês são muito barulhentos, pelo amor de Deus!!!-gritou Haku entrando na briga também.

-Pessoal, vocês nunca aprenderam que brigar não leva a lugar nenhum?-disse Gaara calmamente-o negócio é paz e amor...

Situação: Hinata e Shino só não estavam brigando porque Tenten e Kankuro estavam segurando Hinata, e Gaara e Shikamaru impedindo o Shino. Neji não ajudava em nada rindo muito alto da situação, nem Haku que gritava "Lutem! Eu quero ver sangue!"

-Não briguem, gente...-Temari não sabia o que fazer.

-Ai meu Deus! Vocês estão bem?-Ino acaba de chegar e encontra a situação, querendo examinar os combatentes.

-Me larguem!!!-ordenou Hinata para Tenten, Kankuro e Ino-Isso não vai ficar assim! Meu livro será um sucesso!

-Livro? Que li...?-Tenten tampou a boca da Ino.

-Depois a gente te conta-sussurrou Tenten em resposta.

-Mas, hein, Hinata? Qual vai ser o nome do seu livro?-perguntou Kankuro ainda interessado.

Hinata deu um sorriso malicioso, mas parecia ter gostado da pergunta:

-Eu tava pensando em "Icha Icha Paradise"

-...-((gota geral o.o'))

Cenas como essa se repetiam quase todos os dias naquela (("maldita", pensou Naruto)) sala. E ainda havia os professores, que normalmente não ajudavam a situação. Por exemplo: o diálogo acima foi interrompido por nada menos que Kakashi, um dos professores, que dava aula de vez em quando porque sua ocupação preferida era o surf. Chegou exatamente na hora que bateu o sinal, pois era irritantemente pontual.

-Muito bem, quem começou esta bagunça?-Kakashi entra na sala e percebe a confusão causada pela briga.

Todos apontam para Hinata.

-Seus filhos da ((censurado XD))...-sussurrou Hinata estressada.

-Foi você, Hinata?-perguntou o estranho sensei.

-E se fui eu, o que você vai fazer?-gritou Hinata encarando os olhos sérios do professor.

-Te parabenizar, é claro!-exclamou Kakashi sorrindo, surpreendendo a todos, até mesmo a Hinata-Essa sim é uma garota de iniciativas. Você vai se dar bem na vida, Hinata!!!

-E o que um jovem surfista sabe sobre se dar bem na vida?-sussurrou Ino para Tenten, que concordou.

-Isso não é justo, sensei!-reclamou Kiba-ela começou uma briga e então...

-Olhem, aquilo ali é um pittbul ou um labrador?-Hinata aponta em algum ponto atrás de Kiba.

-Aaaahhh, onde?!?-assustou-se Kiba. Hinata ria maliciosamente ao ver a reação do garoto.

-Lá vai o Kiba com seu medo de cachorros-disse Sasuke-Isso me lembra uma história de um conhecido meu que foi mortalmente ferido por um desses...

-NÃÃÃOOOO!!!-interrompeu Kiba tampando os ouvidos-não quero ouvir

-Eu quero! Eu quero! Me conta, Sasuke-disse Shikamaru.

-Parece ser divertido! Hahaha-riu Neji.

-Ok-concordou Sasuke-ele se esqueceu de fechar a porta de casa e o cachorro entrou em seu quarto e...

-NÃÃÃOOOO, não quero ouvir!!!-insistia Kiba.

-É por isso que eu não gosto do Sasuke-sussurrou Naruto apenas para Sakura-ele implica com os outros.

Ao ouvir isso, a garota se levantou e foi até Sasuke:

-Cara, _cê_ não acha que _tá_ exagerando? Está incomodando o Naruto-kun!

"Não era para você ter feito isso, Sakura-chan" i-i

-Não liga para ele, não, Naruto-disse Tenten

-Nã-não é isso... é que...-começou Naruto.

-Vocês são barulhentos demais!!!-disse Haku ao pessoal que gritava, entrando na discussão também.

A esta altura, todos discutiam, brigavam e gritavam, menos Naruto, quieto no canto dele, Rock Lee, dormindo na mesa, Gaara, tentando acalmar a briga e Temari. Esta foi falar com o sensei, que estava simplismente fazendo suas anotações e ignorando o tumulto.

-Kakashi-sensei, porque o senhor não faz nada?

-Hum... se você está se referindo àquela confusão, eles que se entendam.

-Mas um porfessor tão bom, inteligente e respeitável quanto o senhor deveria fazer alguma coisa, não é?-disse Temari, sabendo qual é o jogo dele.

-Eu sei que sou tudo isso e... é, você tem razão! EI, PESSOAL, TODO MUNDO PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO!!!-gritou Kakashi.

Apenas ao ouvirem som tão alto se apressaram em sentarem-se em seus lugares ((depois de terem consertado tudo, é claro! Acho que até vi uma cadeira voando pela janela!!! XD)). Mais um dia monótono de aula estava para começar...((ou não!! XD)).

* * *

**Dúvidas? õ.Ô  
Elogios?** **n.n  
Críticas? XP  
Sugestões? O.Ô  
Mande uma review!!! XD  
**


	2. Oposta aula de Kakashi

**Minna-san, eu quero agradecer por todas as reviews, elas me deixam felizer, o que significa bom-humor, o que significa mais um capítulo engraçado para esta história XD  
Agora, respostas e comentários mais específicos:**

**Raposa-Vermelha**, **o Jiraya vai aparecer, mas ele não vai ter medo de mulheres. Vai ser muito pior e inverso de Jiraya XD**

**gizele, vai ter casais sim, mas como não gosto de yaoi, não vai ter sasunaru. E mesmo se gostasse, ia ser diferente, porque nesta fic eles não se combinam, certo? n.n'**

**#nana#, imaginar personalidades diferentes é a parte engraçada XD por isso mudei a Tema-chan também. E, quanto a cadeira, tomara que tenha caído no Orochi-baka, odeio ele **¬¬

**harunoN**, **o Naruto e o Sasuke não trocaram de personalidade n.n' Por acaso, o Naruto original faz piadinhas e o Sasuke original é muito tímido?!?õ.Ô Acho que não... A Sakura e a Ino estão diferentes porque a sakura-testa-grande original não gosta do Naruto e a ino-porqinha original não se preocupa com os outros (eu acho... x.x)**

**Só para sacanear, eu pensei que casais "impossíveis" seriam mais legais. Neste capítulo começam a aparecer dois! Bom, é isso aí!!! Vamos à fic n.n  
**

* * *

**_Capítulo II – Oposta aula de Kakashi_**

Apesar do "educado" pedido de silêncio de Kakashi, a atmosfera da sala ainda era de tensão. Todos olhavam-se uns aos outros como se estivessem procurando uma bomba prestes a explodir.

-Hum... e então?- perguntou Kakashi-o que querem fazer hoje?

-Como assim "o que querem fazer hoje"? Não é você quem decide?-perguntou Ino desesperada.

-Para de falar besteira, Ino-disse Hinata-ele _tá_ dando uma aula livre para gente e você _tá_ reclamando?

-Olha quem fala, Hinata. Quem é que reclama de tudo nesta sala?-perguntou Sasuke já sabendo a resposta.

-Muita gente-respondeu Hinata fingindo que não percebeu a "piada".

-Por acaso, só conheço uma. Começa com "Hi" e termina com "nata"-Muita gente caiu na risada e Hinata amarrou a cara.

-Respondendo à sua pergunta, Ino-disse Kakashi como se ninguém o tivesse interrompido e a turma se calou-Sim, sou eu quem decide. Mas tenho a cabeça aberta. Você tem alguma opinião?

-Hã...-Ino foi pega de surpresa.

-Porque pergunta só para ela?-perguntou Shino-se um aluno pode participar de um plano de aula, todos tem que poder.

-É isso aí-apoiou Kiba.

-Eu voto por continuarmos a aula normalm...-começou Kankuro.

-NÃO!!!-responderam os outros alunos.

-Que tal não fazermos nada?-sugeriu Rock Lee.

-Gostei da idéia!-disse Shikamaru.

-Acho melhor a gente se juntar e discutir se...-começou Tenten

-Também gostei desta idéia!

-O Naruto acha que nós não devemos discutir mais do que o normal-disse Sakura.

-Esta idéia também é boa...

-Shikamaru, sua opinião não conta-disse Sasuke-é mais fácil o Gaara exterminar o mundo do que você achar algo problemático-geral cai na risada de novo, menos Gaara que diz:

-Nem brinque, Sasuke! Eu sou da paz...

-Essa é a graça da piada-disse Haku-Não seja estraga-prazeres.

-É verdade, Gaara-disse Sasuke-estava apenas brincando. Todos nós sabemos que você não faria mal a uma mosca. A um exército talvez, mas a uma mosca, nunca!

-Gaara, se eu fosse você, eu não deixava-comentou Hinata.

-E ia fazer o que?-provocou Sasuke-me atacar com seu charme indestrutível?-todos riram.

-Não tente arranjar briga comigo, garoto-disse Hinata-ou vai se arrepender por ter aberto essa boca...

-Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para vocês que brigas não levam a nada?-perguntou Gaara calmamente.

-Não, Gaara-respondeu Shikamaru-brigas são muito interessantes!

-É, principalmente quando tem sangue!!!-gritou Haku demoníaco.

-Brigas são um saco-resmungou Rock Lee-o Gaara tem razão, não levam a nada...

-Qual a novidade?-perguntou uma Tenten cansada às garotas-os garotos discutindo coisas inúteis, nós perdendo tempo e o sensei não faz nada-todas concordaram.

-Ei, Kakashi-sensei!-chamou Shikamaru-você sabia que amanhã vai ter um torneio de surf lá na praia?!?

-Claro que sabia!!-respondeu Kakashi, de repente com muito entusiasmo-e eu vou participar! Eu estou treinando para isso durante muitas semanas e...

-Como se o senhor se ocupasse com muitas coisas além disso...-comentou Sasuke.

-Como se VOCÊ fosse muito ocupado, né, moleque Uchiha?-disse Hinata-deixa o sensei em paz! Para de brigar com ele só porque...

-Quem é você e o que fez com a Hinata?!?-perguntou Sasuke-meus ouvidos me enganaram ou a Hinata está mesmo tentando impedir uma briga?-todos riram.

-Finalmente me escutou, Hinata-disse Gaara-agora entende como são inúteis brigas, tumultos, escândalos, confusões, "barracos"...

-Já entendemos, Gaara!!!-gritaram todos.

-EU NÃO TÔ SEGUINDO O CONSELHO DE NINGUÉM-gritou Hinata-só não quero que atrapalhem a aula do Kakashi-sensei e...

-Fica fria, Hinata-disse Kakashi-consigo colocar essa cambada em ordem sozinho.

-Acho melhor ele pôr os neurônios dele em ordem primeiro-disse Temari para Naruto, que estava próximo dela. Naruto sorriu e depois corou. Não havia reparado antes mas ela era tão bonita. Ia abrir a boca para responder mas a Sakura o chamou e apontou para o tumulto do outro lado da sala.

-Olha só, Naruto-disse Sakura-briga de novo...

-Mas e a aula, gente?-perguntou Tenten, tendo que gritar para conseguir a atenção da turma ((muito ocupada brigando))-a gente não vai ter aula não?-dessa vez olhando para Kakashi.

-Já que cada um quer um tipo de aula, que tal votarmos?-propôs Kiba-ficaria mais justo.

-E evitaria brigas-comentou Gaara.

-Até que é uma boa idéia-considerou Kakashi-alguma proposta inicial?

-Eu! Eu!-disse Kankuro-Quem vota em assistir uma aula normal?

((_cri-cri_, _cri-cri_ 'grilos cricrilando no silêncio'))

-E-Eu ouvi gr-grilos...-gaguejou Shino, tremendo de medo.

-Dá um tempo, Shino-disse Kiba.

-Olha quem fala, senhor eu-morro-de-medo-de-cães-disse Sasuke.

-Hahaha-riu Neji-"senhor eu-morro-de-medo-de-cães" foi ótimo!!!

-Não é da conta de vocês-se enfureceu Kiba.

-Deve ter sido imaginação, Shino-disse Ino.

-Imaginação coletiva, eu também ouvi-disse Kankuro.

-Você não conta!!!-disse todos.

-Que saco-resmungou Rock Lee.

-Imaginação demais... pelo amor de Deus, só coloquei isso nos comentários...-a Autora entrando na história com muitas armas-Shino, onde você ouviu o grilo?

-Be-Bem ali...-Shino aponta para um canto da sala.

A Autora metralha na direção que ele apontou, fuzilando qualquer ser vivo e não-vivo que estivesse em sua direção. Acaba assoprando a fumaça que sai do cano da arma e diz:

-Espero que tenha resolvido o problema. Voltem para os seus lugares para eu continuar a fic!!! Tem leitores esperando...-sussurrou a última parte.

-Mas...-começou Shino.

-AGORA!!!-explodiu a Autora.

-Onde estávamos mesmo?-perguntou Shikamaru.

-O Kankuro foi renegado da sociedade de novo-respondeu Hinata.

-Ei!- exclamou Kankuro.

-Mais alguma idéia?-perguntou Kakashi.

Ninguém respirava. Silêncio. ((quase coloco o grilo de novo n.n'))

-Bom, Kankuro-disse Kakashi-como sua idéia foi a única, é o que faremos...

((todos falando quase ao mesmo tempo))

-Podemos jogar algum jogo educativo-sugeriu Tenten.

-Podemos jogar um jogo NÃO-educativo-opinou Haku.

-Podemos dormir-comentou Rock Lee.

-Podemos organizar um movimento contra a violência...-começou Gaara.

-Podemos pesquisar sobre dietas ou alimentação saudável-sugeriu Chouji.

-O Naruto acha que devemos estudar para o teste da semana que vem-anunciou Sakura.

-Eu vou continuar escrevendo meu livro-comentou Hinata.

-Podemos contar piadas-opinou Neji.

-Que tal fazermos tudo isso?-sugeriu Shikamaru-idéias tão boas não devem ser jogadas fora.

-'suspiro' Que diálogo emocionante...-disse Sasuke.

-Chega, chega-pediu Kakashi-já temos sugestões demais! Assim não vai dar tempo de organizar, mesmo que eu mesmo não fosse fazer isso, mas...

O sinal do término da aula bateu e o sensei foi o primeiro a sair pois era pontualíssimo e não podia se atrasar para os seus próximos compromissos ((surfar, almoçar, surfar, ser elogiado pelas fãs, surfar, e talvez dormir XD)).

-Ahhh, assim não dá!!!-disse Tenten, arrumando seu material, estava muito zangada-mais uma aula perdida!

-Calma, Tenten-disse Sasuke, já de saída-Poderia ser pior. Pelo menos você não se veste como prostituta, nem é vagabunda, não tem fama de galinha e, para disfarsar, não escreve um livro. E mesmo que escrevesse, não o chamaria de "Icha Icha Paradise"-todos olham para Hinata.

-Uchiha, você é um homem MORTO!!!-Hinata com olhar macabro.

-Tchau, gente-disse um Sasuke apressado-me mandem notícias da sala destruída depois da ira da Hinata, a vaca falante!

-MOLEQUE, VOLTA AQUI!!!-Hinata correu atrás de Sasuke. A última coisa que se pôde ouvir da sala era a voz de Sasuke se distanciando, junto com seus passos apressados, anunciando:

-Já posso ver as notícias de amanhã! "Herói Uchiha Sasuke salva a escola de um monstro rebelde Hyuuga"

-Qualquer dia Sasuke morre com suas brincadeiras-comentou Temari para Naruto. E, novamente, suas únicas reações foram sorrir e corar.

Mesmo sendo um garoto muito inteligênte, não conseguia encontrar razões lógicas na ciência que explicasse o que estava sentindo. Era diferente da Sakura e de qualquer outra garota, ela fazia seu coração bater mais rápido.

"Batidas aceleradas significam maior quantidade de sangue subindo à cabeça, estou corando de novo", pensou Naruto. Talvez aquela aula não tenha sido completamnete em vão...

* * *

**Comentário final: Vocês devem ter percebido um casal "impossível": NaruXTema. Mas eu disse que começaram dois!!! Alguém descobriu o segundo clima que rolou? O.Ô**

**Preço da leitura: 1 review! Aproveite a promoção! XD**


End file.
